User blog:Lukwisnie/Finn McMissile's Time Machine Part 3
Narrorator: "When we last left off, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen, and Mater stopped time traveling on 'June 24th, 802,701 A.D.. Behind them was something that looked like the Sphinx. The environment was really different. The plants looked weird, but they were beautiful. It was peaceful and quiet, but also strange." Mater: "Whoa-oh-oh-oh! I'm dizzy!" Lightning McQueen: "Yeah, me too. Let's find a place to rest." (They drove through a forest. When they came out, they saw a beach. Their were cars playing their. Nobody was doing ANY work.) Mater: "What a paradise! Let's go get a drink!" (He rushed to the river and took a drink.) "Oh, that feels good!" Finn McMissile: "Uh, Mater?" (Mater stops drinking) Finn McMissile: "That water might not be clean. It might not even be H20 water." Holley Shiftwell: "Let me examine a sample of it." (She picks up a sample of the water, looks at it closely.) "Actually, it's pure water. Pure H20. It's not H02 or something, it's pure H20." (All 4 cars hurry to get a drink, when suddenly, they hear screaming.) Woman: "Ahhhh!" Lightning McQueen: "What was that?" Mater: "It's that car over their! She needs help!" Holley Shiftwell: "Why is nobody saving her?" Mater: "I don't know, but someone has to!" (He quickly drives into the water, and catches the woman with his tow hook, and drives back out.) "Are you okay?" (The woman says nothing, and Finn, Holley, and Lightning drive up.) Lightning McQueen: "Do you think she's dead?" Finn McMissile: "No. Her engine is still running." Woman: (opens her eyes) "You... saved... me." Mater: (to the woman): "Oh, you're alive!" Holley Shiftwell: "Huh. I didn't think people would still speak English thousands of years in the future." Lightning McQueen: "What is your name?" Woman: "Name... is... Weenar." Mater: "Weenar?" Weenar: "Weenar. Who... are... you?" Mater: "I'm Mater, like Tuh-Mater, but without the 'Tuh.'" Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen." Finn McMissile: "Finn McMissile." Holley Shiftwell: "Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell." (Suddenly, they notice that the sun is setting.) Weenar: "We must go." (She quickly drives away, following other cars.) Mater: "Wait! Where are you going?" Finn McMissile: "We should follow her." (So Finn, Holley, Lightning, and Mater followed Weenar and the other cars, into an old building. Inside, all the cars parked at tables and ate. They didn't eat any meat or bread, just fruits and vegetables, and they didn't looked like the fruits from 2012. Finn, Holley, Lightning, and Mater decided to sit down and eat, because they were starving.) Mater: "Mmm. This food is good. How did you manage to raise such good fruits?" Weenar: "They just grow..." Finn McMissile: "Yes, we know, but someone has to care for them. Don't you have to do any work?" Another Car #1: "Work? What is work?" Holley Shiftwell: "Work is the use of bodily or mental power in order to do or make something, especially as contrasted with play or recreation." Another Car #1: "Huh?" Holley Shiftwell: "Ah, never mind." Lightning McQueen: "I have another question. What is the name of your model?" Weenar: "Model?" Finn McMissile: "The type of car you are." Weenar: "Oh. Eloyotas." Mater: "Eloi - Yoda?" Weenar: "Eloyotas." (A short moment of silence.) Finn McMissile: "How about we go exploring?" (The 4 cars were about to head out when Weenar stopped them.) Weenar: "No!" Mater: "What's wrong?" Weenar: "Carlocks!" Lightning McQueen: "Carlocks?" Finn McMissile: "Okay. I guess we could explore this building." (They find a ramp going down ramp (down stairs), so they go down it, and Weenar follows them.) Mater: "Look! Books!" Holley Shiftwell: "Now we can find out what happened the last 800,000 years." (Lightning McQueen picks out a book, but it crumples to dust the moment he touches it. Mater also takes a book from the shelf, but it crumples to dust as well.) Finn McMissile: "No... NO... All these books are thousands of years old! Everything is gone!" Lightning McQueen: "On second thought, maybe I would feel better in my own time." Holley Shiftwell: "I agree." (All 4 cars drive away, and Weenar follows them.) Weenar: "Wait! Where are you going? The Carlocks!" (Soon, they arrive back at where they left their time machine.) Mater: "Well, that's weird. Their ain't no time machine!" Lightning McQueen: "That means.... we're stuck here!" Finn McMissile: "But look! Their are tracks going into the doors of that Sphinx. The machine must be in their." Mater: (Tries to open the doors.) "I can't open the doors!" Finn McMissile: "Then, can I try?" (He unfolds his gun, and shots a bullet at the door. However, the door looks like it was never touched.) Holley Shiftwell: "Oh, no. Now what do we do?" *To be continued... Category:Blog posts